Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention regards a machine for decorating products.
More in particular, the present invention regards a machine for decorating products such as ceramic tiles and the like.
Description of Related Art
In various industries, such as for example that of producing ceramic tiles and the like, machines for providing surface decorations of high quality and repeatability are used.
These machines typically comprise one or more printing bars, for example one per each colour with which the decoration is obtained, each provided with heads provided with a high number of nozzles which dispense micro-drops of a given fluid—for example an ink or a enamel—which is deposited on the surface of the tile or of the product to be decorated.
The products to be decorated are usually advanced on a belt, or other equivalent means, in an area beneath the heads of the machine, so as to pass in proximity of the nozzles of the latter for the period of time required to deposit the micro-drops of the decorating fluid.
A machine of the aforementioned type is described, for example, in the patent application no RE2011A000012 having the title “Dispositivo di stampa policroma a getto d'inchiostro, per superfici piane”.
Such machines are usually installed within decoration lines suitable for processing different products and/or perform various decoration techniques, and thus in some cases there may be required the use thereof, while in other cases they are not used and thus they may be bypassed.
In other cases, the aforementioned decoration lines may comprise several machines of the type described above, each of which is adapted to execute a different step of the decoration application process.
Depending on the type of decoration process to be carried out, which obviously varies case by case, some machines may be used while others may be left temporarily inactive so as to obtain maximum versatility of the decoration line to meet all the needs.
For this reason, it is required to provide lines for conveying products which connect the various machines so that each machine may be reached and traversed by the products or left inactive where necessary.
This need implies providing complex conveyor lines, which are expensive and difficult to control and manage.